


Swords and Sparks

by Kalira



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Caught, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drift Compatibility, Feelings, Fever, Fire Lord Zuko, Fire Nation Palace, Guards, Huddling For Warmth, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Mornings, Names, Shovel Talk, Sickfic, Snowed In, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Western Air Temple, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2020-07-28 17:44:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: A collection of Zukka minifics.





	1. Longings

**Author's Note:**

> The first 8 of this collection were written for [](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rthstewart**](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/)'s Three Sentence Ficathon, beginning in mid-December last year. ([Part 1](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html); [Part 2](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html))
> 
> I'll be posting daily for a week, and then next Thursday drop to once a week for as long as I continue to have further minifics to post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [any, _barely even friends, then somebody bends, unexpectedly_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=5973631#cmt5973631)

"We are _not_ friends!" Sokka hears, and he sees the proud jut of Zuko's jaw, and the challenge in the set of his squared shoulders, and Sokka is not a fool - he _remembers_, and part of him still screams not to trust Zuko.

. . .but he also sees the confused, pained, _longing_ look in Zuko's honey-warm eyes as he skirts the fringes of camp around them, and the way his fingers twitch towards reciprocation he is not, quite, bold enough to try every time one of them touches him kindly, and the defiant strength in his back as he stands between danger and those he says are not his friends. Not his anything.

"We could be." Sokka says simply, resting his hand on Zuko's bicep and watching him all but lean into the touch, yearning. "We could be anything, Zuko, if only you want it," he pauses, then steps into the unknown first, "the way I do."


	2. Not-So-Quiet Corner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, guards](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5524542#cmt5524542)

"Do you hear something?" Zuko asked, bracing a hand against Sokka's shoulder, but he couldn't quite push Sokka away. He moaned softly as his head fell back.

"No," Sokka said against his throat, then returned to his sucking, biting kiss, hand pushing a little further into Zuko's pants, "_relax_. . ."

Zuko was about to say he didn't think he could possibly relax any more while his boyfriend was doing _that_, and then he stiffened all over as the door slammed open with the sound of metal-soled boots in running footsteps; he lifted his head and peered around Sokka's loose hair to see, as he'd feared, several - now seemingly very shocked and embarrassed - royal guards.


	3. Brazier Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any fandom, any, snowbound](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=5051198#cmt5051198)

"Well, we won't be going out _there_ any time soon. . ." Sokka shivered as he retied the flap of the tent tightly against the lashing icy wind, then turned back towards Zuko with big, pleading eyes.

Zuko glared out of the fur he had wrapped around himself. "Weren't you _born and raised_ in this kind of territory?"

"_Please_," Sokka wheedled, settling at Zuko's side and pressing up against him, "it's _cold_. . ." he added unnecessarily, then grinned brightly as Zuko huffed, shifting closer and uncurling one arm in welcome. He let out a slow breath of fire, body warming rapidly under the layers of fur, and Sokka hummed contentedly, shivering and leaning in against his boyfriend.


	4. Compatibility and Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Pacific Rim; any; "We're drift compatible." (AU, Fusion, etc. because obviously)](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/139838.html?thread=4894782#cmt4894782)

"We're Drift Compatible." Sokka said faintly, fingers tightening on his staff as he looked across into fiery golden eyes.

Zuko's good eye narrowed as he glared back, his thin mouth twisting, and Sokka was torn between the instinctive impulse to quail and the bolder side of him that had been getting him into shit since he was tiny telling him to make _Zuko_ back down.

"You got a problem with that, jerkface?" Sokka demanded, because he'd _never_ been great at suppressing that side of himself, and then nearly stumbled in shock as Zuko's lips quirked into an almost-smile and he inclined his head to Sokka.


	5. Fever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, Any, flu season](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6088319#cmt6088319)

". . .did you _seriously_ try to get yourself better faster by _increasing your own temperature_?" Sokka had been trying valiantly not to shout but he had the feeling he had failed.

Zuko cringed, but to be fair he'd been doing that at _any_ sounds for days. Sokka doubted it was specifically at being told off.

"You already had a fever, you great, flaming moron!" Sokka said a little more quietly, settling onto the edge of the bed again and resting a hand on Zuko's painfully hot brow. "Snow and sea, you're lucky you didn't fry your own brain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Given how fevers work, there's . . . some logic to this attempt. Still seems inadvisable. Given things like the possible frying of the brain and other vital organs.


	6. Private Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, Any, leftover fireworks](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6089087#cmt6089087)

"Hey, Zuko? What're these?" Sokka asked, holding up the slightly battered crate he'd found tucked in an unlikely corner. There had been lots of things in unlikely corners, really, for such a well-maintained palace.

Zuko looked up, taking a moment to focus, and put his seal down - thankfully on the pad of ink where it belonged. This time. "Ah. . . Unused fireworks from the celebration festival."

"Unused fireworks. Right." Sokka nodded, then stilled. "Wait, _fireworks_? Could we. . ." he trailed off with a vaguely hopeful lilt as Zuko's stare hardened. Then Zuko rolled his eyes, lips quirking towards a smile, and nodded as he rose, holding out a hand.


	7. Dragon-Marked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [Any, any, "What cruel god decided to make _you_ my soulmate?"](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6422143#cmt6422143)

Sokka smiled mechanically at his sister and made a terrible joke over dinner - it didn't even make _sense_, he was pretty sure, but they didn't call him on it - and held it together until he was lying in his bedroll, the only one still awake.

He shifted onto his side carefully, swallowing a whine, and unwound the cloth around his wrist, looking at the newly-bloomed soulmark there; it was bright and unmistakable, even in the faint starlight, deep _red_ and in the shape of a coiled dragon with fangs bared.

He knew who it was, of course - he had only touched _one person_ today that he never had before - but he never could have imagined- "How could it be _you_?" he asked softly, wrapping his hand around his wrist, hiding away the soulmark, his stomach twisting in sickening knots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this one partly to get out some feelings I had . . . from a longer WIP. Which this is basically a scene from. It ends happily . . . once I get there.


	8. Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the prompt [any, any, _it's cold, so come a little closer, love_](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/142463.html?thread=6403455#cmt6403455)
> 
> This is the last of those written for the Three Sentence Ficathon, and the last of my daily updates - I'll be back next Thursday with an entirely new minific!

"Oh, come over here," Zuko said, rolling his eyes and beckoning almost impatiently, "it's _cold_, and I can help." he pointed out, almost coaxing.

Sokka scowled a little more, but- Well, it _was_ cold and he was tired of shivering; he scooted closer and found himself nearly tugged into his boyfriend's lap, wrapped up in _amazingly_ warm arms as Zuko nuzzled behind his ear.

"There, is that so bad, love?" Zuko murmured, almost a purr, and Sokka would have elbowed him for being smug save that he sounded so honestly _pleased_.


	9. Festival Week

“Sokka. Sokka.”

Sokka stirred, then sat bolt upright with a sleep-thick yelp, looking around and-

There were warm hands curled over his shoulders, and they squeezed gently. Familiar hands, and that touch must have been what woke him. Sokka slouched back in his chair and let his head fall back, looking up at Zuko.

He looked relaxed and a little messy; his hair was down and the Fire Lord’s crown absent, he wore almost unadorned clothing much like that he had when travelling as a voluntary exile many years ago, and the lines of tension that normally fanned out from his eyes were nowhere to be seen. It was always a pleasure to get him like this, even when Sokka was so tired himself.

“’s late?” Sokka asked, stretching. Zuko dropped his hands out of the way, moving around to lean against Sokka’s desk.

“Something like that. I thought I might like to _see_ my husband this festival week before the actual grand appearances.” Zuko said dryly, and Sokka ducked his head. He’d gotten absorbed in a project brought up by the preparations for the main event of the festival and . . . perhaps let it occupy him more than he had intended.

“Sorry, love.” Sokka said quietly, rubbing his knuckles over Zuko’s hip through his surcoat. “I think I rather lost track of time.”

“Have you been enjoying yourself?” Zuko asked, reaching out and trailing smoothly callused fingertips over Sokka’s cheek.

Sokka dipped his head, turning to kiss Zuko’s hand at the base of his thumb. He reached up and caught Zuko’s hand, turning it to kiss his palm instead, and he moved a little closer. “I have,” Sokka said honestly - the mechanics were quite interesting, for being such an old design especially, and he’d been enjoying reverse-figuring them to make changes, “but . . . I have also missed you this week.” he admitted. “I didn’t mean to get quite so absorbed in it.”

“It happens.” Zuko said, breath catching as Sokka nipped the heel of his hand.

“It can happen later.” Sokka said, rising and moving to almost pin his husband against his desk. “For now. . .” He skimmed his hands over Zuko’s hips. “Mm, maybe I can make it up to you?” he said lightly, teasing, and leaned up to kiss Zuko’s answering smile.


	10. Namesake

“I have an idea. For her name.” Sokka said.

Zuko went still for a moment, then looked up at Sokka without straightening from where he leaned over their daughter’s bed. “Do you remember that conversation we had about how you are _not_ allowed to name any of our children?” He gave Sokka a flat look.

“I do.” Sokka pouted, but it didn’t have any effect on his husband. Ah well, he hadn’t really expected it to. “Hear me out?” he wheedled.

Zuko frowned slightly, but jerked his head in assent.

Sokka came closer, smiling at his husband, then down at their tiny, perfect, adorable daughter. She wriggled a bit as he trailed his fingers up her tummy, then flailed towards his hand with both of hers, bright golden eyes fixing on his fingers. Sokka sighed happily, tapping her nose playfully with one fingertip.

“Zikah.” Sokka said softly, then tipped his head to look at Zuko again. His eyes were wide and he looked like he wasn’t quite sure what to say. “I spoke with your Uncle.” he offered, and Zuko bit his lip, nodding. “I thought you might like to name her in _his_ honour, but with your grandmother. . .” Zuko nodded again, but still didn’t speak.

“Do you like it?” Sokka asked tentatively. He hadn’t actually known what the feminine form of Zuko’s name _would_ be, and he hadn’t wanted solely for this to be Iroh’s suggestion, although perhaps he should have asked. . .

“I- Yeah.” Zuko said, swallowing. “Yeah, Sokka, I do. Thank you.”

Sokka grinned, relieved, and scooped their daughter up. She burbled and squirmed a bit as he settled her against his shoulder. “So. . .”

“Zikah.” Zuko smiled slightly, his eyes on Sokka’s hands cradling their daughter. Sokka smoothed his hand up and down her back, smiling at Zuko as he came around the cradle and kissed Sokka lightly over her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know exactly what the feminine version of Zuko's name would be either, but I looked at the ones we see in canon (Azula & Azulon; Ilah & Iroh) and took a stab at it. >.>


	11. Lazy Morning

Sokka woke feeling incredibly warm and slightly pressed. It took him a while to work around to realising where he was, and the steady, soothing beat that thrummed in his ear didn’t encourage wakefulness.

He finally opened his eyes to find himself looking at tawny-pale skin, and realised with a foggily slow turn in his mind that the slow throb beneath his ear was Zuko’s heart beating. Sokka didn’t know how he had wound up where he lay mostly sprawled across his boyfriend’s body, but he was held close with one arm snug around his waist.

After another few minutes lingering in his comfortable sprawl, Sokka lifted his head before the lazy warmth and the quiet pulse of his boyfriend’s heartbeat could soothe him back to sleep.

Zuko was still asleep, to his surprise. Normally he was up with the sun, even if he left Sokka with a kiss and quiet to go back to sleep - if he even woke when Zuko slipped out of bed in the first place. He fidgeted, smoothing a hand over Zuko’s chest, then slid away. Zuko’s embrace tightened for a moment, and then he released it with a sigh, not moving otherwise.

Sokka leaned back in and kissed his boyfriend’s shoulder, then rolled over and slid out of bed, yawning as he stretched and made his way to the heavy curtains blocking the wide double doors to the garden.


	12. Heat

“_Zuko_, you- Ah- _Ahh!_” Sokka clawed at the sheets, back arching, pushing into the almost painful heat of his lover leaning over him, driving inside him, kissing along his shoulder.

He groaned, toes curling, and let his head fall to the side as Zuko nipped at his throat, hips rolling, sliding just that little bit _deeper_. Sokka was breathless with the searing pleasure of it, and he could feel Zuko all but panting against his neck.

He wriggled, spreading his thighs just a little wider, and Zuko bit down harder on Sokka’s neck along with his next thrust. Both made Sokka buck, trying to get closer, and Zuko’s hand tightened on his hip, holding him steadier as he whined.

“_Zuko._” Sokka demanded, not even quite sure himself what he wanted. “Zuko, Zuko, Zuko. . .”

Zuko growled in his ear, and Sokka shivered, sparks lighting up down his spine to feed the growing heat in the pit of his stomach.


	13. Wolfbite

Zuko’s lips twitched as he heard a soft whine. He held out a hand without opening his eyes, the still-healing, slightly ragged bite on his throat throbbing with the shift of his shoulder.

Fluffy fur pushed up under his palm, and he curled his fingers into it as Sokka whined again and rested his head across Zuko’s thigh, muzzle nudging his belly. “What’s the matter?” Zuko asked, digging his fingers deeper into the undercoat which had to be _entirely_ too thick to be bearable for a Fire Nation summer, early as it was in the season yet.

Sokka sighed and Zuko opened his eyes, looking down just as Sokka lifted his head and gently nosed Zuko’s collarbone. Zuko hummed, confused, then-

“Ah.” Zuko frowned. “Don’t.” he said firmly, rolling his neck and feeling a little flare of heat from the bite, lips curling. “Really, don’t.” he repeated, rubbing at Sokka’s neck and then hugging him close, nuzzling his brow.

Sokka sighed, one paw sliding across Zuko’s lap as he flopped back down. Zuko shook his head slightly, tugging playfully at one of Sokka’s ears and prompting a low growl as he flicked the other one. It wasn’t terribly intimidating . . . at least, not to Zuko, who knew, lovebites aside, Sokka would never even _try_ to hurt him.

Zuko hummed, closing his eyes again and running his hand over Sokka’s head and down his back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written shapeshifter AU for ATLA before, but this occurred to me and particularly for a minific, why not chase it? So wolfie Sokka.


	14. Confession

“So . . . I like you.” Sokka said, and Zuko’s breath caught in surprise. “And it’s not that I expect you to say anything in return!” he continued hurriedly.

Zuko swallowed.

“It’s just- I’ve been feeling it for a while,” Sokka said earnestly, rubbing at the nape of his neck, “and I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable,” Zuko reached out but Sokka was starting to pace and didn’t notice, “and _nothing_\- I mean, nothing needs to change. I hope you won’t!”

Zuko startled. “Sokka, you can’t possibly-”

“It can! It can stay the same, I just- I know it’s a little selfish of me,” Sokka said, sighing, “I only needed to express it, you know? Well, uh, I guess maybe _you_ don’t know, but I’ve found it’s a lot better to actually get these things out, even if there’s nothing that can come of-”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Zuko said, loudly.

Sokka froze so suddenly he began to topple over, flinging his arms out wide, and Zuko hummed and grabbed the front of his shirt, hauling him back upright and then in for a kiss. Sokka made a startled sound against his mouth, then arched, winding his arms around Zuko’s shoulders and returning the kiss.

With enthusiasm.

Zuko heard himself let out a soft, whimpering noise, his knees wobbling a little.


	15. Tender

Zuko’s stomach muscles twitched and tightened, and he paused before tying his pants, tugging the material once more across the warm throb high on his thigh. His silk shirt all but floated on and barely caressed his skin, but as he slid his surcoat on top it pressed the softer material against his back, making the raw scrape near his shoulder blade ache.

Doing it up the front brought the collar close around his throat, where there was another rough mark of teeth, and Zuko’s stomach curled with shivery tension. He took a few breaths and calmed the heat that wanted to rise in his core, then resumed dressing.

As the surcoat closed fully around him, a slightly stinging tickle beneath one nipple made his fingers twitch. Zuko smoothed the fabric down flat, running his hands over his own chest, then wrapped his sash around his waist.

Reaching for his crown to tuck into his topknot, Zuko met his own eyes in the mirror. He stilled, swallowing - the lovebite on his throat throbbed again, and he shivered - caught by the molten look in his own eyes. Faraway, but focused, darker than usual, and his lips were parted slightly as he breathed, just a bit quicker than he should be.

He forced himself to move again, fingers closing over polished metal and mind full of a dozen snatches of memory from the night before. Sokka, mouth tucked up under his jaw. Sokka, mouth clamping low on his throat as he moaned, loud and rough. Sokka, mouth closing over his nipple and drawing away again immediately, teasing with nipping, sucking bites that slid upwards to tease and back again.

Sokka, spreading his thighs and nuzzling between them. Sokka, scattering kisses all along his back and moving over him; the sudden scrape of teeth as he rocked into Sokka’s touch and startled his lover.

“What are you thinking of that has you looking like _that_?” Sokka asked, hands sliding over Zuko’s hips from behind, chin coming to rest on his shoulder.

Zuko met his lover’s deep blue eyes in the mirror and smiled, blinking slowly. “Oh,” he tilted his head, “nothing in particular.” he said, voice low, and leaned backwards into his lover, sliding his fingers teasingly over Sokka’s wrist, then tracing a lazy pattern there, watching a shiver run through him.


	16. Consequences (pretense)

“Oh come on, name _one time_ pretending to be soulmates has gotten us into trouble!” Toph scoffed, crossing her arms and tapping one heel sharply against the ground, lifting a footrest out of the earth. “And it’s _easy_! People always fall for that one!”

Sokka rubbed his face. “How about the time my _actual_ soulmate _fell_ for it, and then _fell_ into a depressive episode, and nearly _fell_ off the edge of the temple into the ravine?” he asked dryly.

Toph made a dismissive noise, flapping a hand. “Sparky was always angsting about _something_ those days.”

Sokka’s brows arched and he crossed his own arms firmly, though he knew it was pointless even as he glared at Toph. “Thanks for the concern, it was a _bit of an issue_, you know!” he snapped, shuddering.

Zuko had realised before he had, their bond. Sokka hadn’t had any idea, but Zuko. . .

Zuko, then, first convinced that Sokka would never have accepted their bond, and then- then that somehow he had been bonded to someone who had another soulmate, and no place for him. Zuko accepting it as only what he deserved.

Sokka hadn’t known for some time what had happened, what could have been - what he could have _lost_. When he found out it had taken _weeks_ to convince Zuko of the truth, when Sokka hadn’t even yet been sure he could love his soulmate but-

But wanting the _chance_, damn it.

“No.” Sokka said again, firmly, because it was the only chance one had of dissuading Toph of _anything_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _next in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068024/chapters/49879226)


	17. Excuses (pretense)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ _previous in arc_ ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068024/chapters/49627898)

Zuko slid his hands over Sokka’s upper arms, pressing a kiss to his shoulder. “You know I don’t mind whatever nonsense you get into with Toph as long as the two of you don’t get into too much trouble . . . right?” he asked softly.

Sokka startled, twisting to look at Zuko and meeting warm golden eyes. “I- _Zuko._”

“Mm?” Zuko slipped his arms around Sokka’s waist, pressing warm and solid against Sokka’s back. “I’m . . . not that fragile boy any longer, stormlet.”

Sokka swallowed, pressing his lips together. He nodded. He was glad of it, and more, for many reasons, but it _hurt_ to think of the heartsick boy Zuko had been. The soulmate Sokka could _so easily_ have lost before ever knowing . . . even when he was _right there_.

“I know.” Sokka said, sliding a hand over Zuko’s slender, graceful wrist; strong, as the rest of him was, and anything but delicate. He paused, biting his lip, then grinned. “Hey, you think I’m not willing to use any excuse to wriggle out of one of Toph’s schemes?”

Zuko laughed, and Sokka turned to face him, winding both arms around his shoulders. Zuko smiled, brow arching.

Sokka shook his head and nuzzled their noses together. “I love you.” he said softly. “You know that?”

Their bond, long settled and sure, thrummed with warmth.

“I know. I love you.” Zuko kissed him. “I’d say you should try just standing your ground with a _no_ rather than use excuses but I’ve _met_ Toph.” he added wryly, and Sokka laughed, burying his face against Zuko’s neck.

Zuko hugged him tighter, humming contentedly, and Sokka shivered, feeling their bond ripple with the feeling.


	18. Reach

“Sometimes I wish. . .”

Zuko hummed, shaking off sleep as curiosity and concern twisted in his stomach. Sokka’s voice sounded . . . strange.

“You’re so close, but. . .” A single fingertip barely brushed his skin, trailing over his shoulder blade and down his back. “Can I even touch you?”

Zuko frowned, remaining still, waiting to see if Sokka would say anything else. He was silent, save for a long, low sigh, however.

Zuko turned over, catching Sokka’s hand in his own. “Of course you can.” he said, voice rough with sleep.

Sokka startled, eyes wide in the dim light of the single brazier across the room, now little more than embers. “Zuko! I- What do you mean?”

Zuko tugged at his hand. “Of course you can _touch me_. I’m right here.” He tugged again and Sokka, propped on his other elbow, nearly overbalanced over his chest.

“That’s not- I don’t know what you heard, um. . .”

“Do you usually talk to me when I’m asleep?” Zuko asked, frowning. “I can’t- That’s not very. . .” He shifted. “If I’m not . . . there’s something _wrong_, I can’t. . .”

“Nothing’s wrong, Zuko.” Sokka said, expression softening.

“Then what was that about?” Zuko prompted, running his thumb over the side of Sokka’s hand. “You sounded. . .”

Sokka looked away, then took a deep breath and let it out slowly. “You just feel . . . very far away, sometimes, dragon.” He leaned up and kissed Zuko at the corner of his mouth.

“I’m right here.” Zuko said, rubbing his back.

“I know.” Sokka said, and kissed him again, relaxing into the curve of his arm. “I. . . I love you, all right?”

“I love you, too.” Zuko returned, one hand splaying over Sokka’s back. “And I’m yours,” he added softly, “you can always reach me. I promise.”

Sokka hummed, sounding soft and contented this time, and curled an arm around Zuko’s waist as he settled comfortably close along Zuko’s right side.


	19. Tea Makes Everything Better

Sokka scrubbed one hand over his face and groaned, eyes squeezed shut. He had been _sure_ that last prototype should work, but it-

“Breathe.”

Sokka tensed, then shuddered and dropped his hand, tilting his head back to look up at his lover. Zuko smiled slightly and kissed his brow, and Sokka found half a smile for him in return before the sound of something being put on his desk distracted him.

He looked to find it was a steaming cup of tea, and blinked.

“Uncle is very firm on the point that tea makes everything better.” Zuko said, hands smoothing over Sokka’s shoulders, then kneading gently. “Also you have been fighting that headache for hours. If you won’t take a break, at least have some tea.”

“Will it help the headache?” Sokka asked dryly, and hummed, closing his eyes, as Zuko kissed the top of his head.

“Yes, it will.” Zuko said easily. “It’s headache tea. Drink it and try not to make yourself too crazy, love.” He brushed a hand over Sokka’s shoulders. “I’ll see you this evening.”

Sokka opened his mouth to ask where Zuko was going when he remembered - visit to the nearby sun temple; had been on Zuko’s schedule for weeks. “Right. Hey,” he snagged Zuko by his sash and pulled him close again, “thank you, dragon.”

Zuko smiled and nodded but didn’t get a chance to reply in words as Sokka tugged him down into a warm kiss.


	20. Recovery Time

“Has it occurred to you,” Zuko said as he gently hauled his husband to his feet, “that you might need some _recovery time_?”

Sokka huffed. “I am _fine_. I don’t need more time, I’m not doing anything strenuous!”

Zuko gave him a flat look, though it was perhaps less effective at the odd angle, given he was _holding Sokka up_.

“Like _you_ understand the meaning of recovery time.” Sokka waved a hand. Then he hurriedly caught hold of Zuko’s surcoat as he wavered on his feet, not that Zuko would have let him fall.

“Apparently more than you do.” Zuko said, shaking his head and beginning to walk, drawing Sokka along with him carefully.

“You were up and working the _day_ after that last nasty training injury!” Sokka said pointedly, prodding Zuko in the side.

“Did I collapse?” Zuko countered just as pointedly.

Sokka’s steps hesitated for a moment. “I. . .”

“I took the recovery time I _needed_.” Zuko said, and sighed. “And I didn’t go back to training spars or anything other than very light forms until I was strong enough for it again. Trust me,” he added, shaking off the hurt of old memories, “I understand the need for time to recover.”

He didn’t say anything more, and Sokka continued grouching about it all the way back to their rooms, though when Zuko helped him settle on a lounge with a desk pulled close to work on he brightened a little. Zuko checked the time, reminded him to call for a servant if he needed anything, including help to walk across the room, and then hurried off, plotting the shortest route through the palace so he wouldn’t be late to his meeting.


	21. Knives

“. . .are you all right?” Zuko asked, interrupting himself. Sokka closed his eyes for a moment, then nodded. Zuko slid a hand over his shoulders, then drew him in by his shirt, kissing him lightly. “What is it?”

Sokka slid his hands over Zuko’s sides, feeling the heat of him through his clothes. He’d been working hard and while he wasn’t sweaty, he was definitely _warm_. “It’s a little alarming watching you nearly get stabbed, you know.” he said dryly. “_Repeatedly._”

Zuko blinked. “Mai never stabs anything she doesn’t intend to.” he said, smiling slightly. “I am probably safer in the dàochǎng with Mai than almost anywhere else, even in the palace.”

Sokka sighed. The fact that it was _true_ really only made him more uneasy to consider. He hugged Zuko and leaned into him, nuzzling his cheek. “It’s still less than comfortable to watch her blades flying past you. Even if she wouldn’t throw them _at_ you, and you’re fast.”

Of course, there had been a time when Sokka had wondered if Mai would murder Zuko, or himself, or both . . . she’d been very attached to Zuko, Sokka thought - and couldn’t blame her - and considering how upset she’d been over their breakup. . .

Zuko had tried to explain and assured him it wasn’t just the breakup she had been angry over, and that she wouldn’t murder anyone - or, not them, anyway - but perhaps Sokka had been wary of Mai for too long to be so quickly at ease around her knives. Around her. Particularly since he had no end of trouble reading her, no matter how cordial she acted.


	22. Advice or Warning

“You’re asking _me_ for advice? _Really?_” Mai asked, voice flat and eyes narrowed.

“Uh. . . Yeah.” Sokka said, nodding. “You. . .” He shrugged uncomfortably. “You’re one of the people who knows him best, and-”

“You’re brave. Thick maybe,” Mai poked his forehead with two sharp fingernails, “but brave.”

“Ah. . . Does that mean you aren’t going to stab me?” Sokka asked warily, and froze as Mai almost _snickered_.

“Not today.” Mai said, lips curving slightly. She shifted her stance, glancing towards the small garden below the walkway where he’d all but run into her. “. . .be open with him. And _straightforward_. He’s smart but if you don’t tell him what you mean he won’t guess, not about this.”

Sokka licked his lips, taking a breath, then stopped, biting his lip. “I can do that.”

“I’m sure you can.” Mai said dryly. “Be good to him.”

“Advice, or warning?” Sokka asked, half laughing.

“Warning.” Mai said almost pleasantly. “He may be a jerk and an idiot sometimes, but if you hurt him you’ll wish you were facing his temper.”

Sokka swallowed. “Noted.” he said faintly.


	23. Warning or Advice

“Zuko!”

Zuko stilled, turning to face Katara, who was _storming_ towards him. His eyes widened and he tried to think what he could _possibly_ have done to upset her as he took a step back.

“You and my brother!” Katara said, and Zuko’s stomach sank, cold and unhappy. “You- You’d better be good to him! He’s-” She took a breath. “He’s really smart but he’s really silly at the same time, and he’ll do anything for people when they’re important to him and has to be reminded he’s important too, and he needs hugs! Lots of hugs!”

“. . .is this advice, or a warning?” Zuko asked, and Katara glared a little more, though she was still half-pouting and it made the expression slightly less terrifying.

Zuko knew what she could do and would never, _ever_ underestimate her, but she didn’t always. . .

“Yes!” Katara said, poking his chest. “Just- You- He’s my _brother_, and I-”

“I love him too.” Zuko offered gently, and Katara softened immediately.

“I. . . I know. I can see it.” Katara said, and sighed, then threw her arms around Zuko. “I will still make your life _miserable_ if you hurt him.” she said against his shoulder.

“All right.” Zuko said, tentatively returning her hug.

“As long as that’s understood.”

“Absolutely, Katara.” Zuko said seriously, patting her back.

“Good. Because if you hurt him I _will_ make you regret it.” Katara said, sharp and low, without releasing her embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello or chat fandom and Zukka with me on [Dreamwidth](https://kalira.dreamwidth.org), [Discord](https://discord.gg/bh3ZXzP), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Kalira), or [Tumblr](http://kalira.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
